


sing it out loud

by switchfault



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I have no excuses, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung needs a little push when it comes to recording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on [this gifset](http://pledisseventeen.tumblr.com/post/119435333402).

Soonyoung is nearly five minutes late to the recording session, rushing in with babbled apologies that don't count for much. It doesn't help that Jihoon is alone, or that while Soonyoung gets ready, he goes over and locks the door. Time is neatly scheduled, and Soonyoung has already taken precious minutes away from their time. He tries to apologize again, but Jihoon simply points at the recording booth before sitting back down and putting his headphones on.

Even if he's late, Soonyoung takes a couple of minutes to get ready, clears his throat, tries to remember the notes from their vocal coach. He should have warmed up more before coming in here. Everybody knows that Jihoon doesn't accept anything other than perfection when they're recording. Soonyoung knows it better than most.

"When you're ready," Jihoon tells him, waits for Soonyoung's nod before he cues the music. He's so good at this. 

Soonyoung fluffs it on the first try, stutters on the second, sings so off pitch on the third that he can hear it himself. He cringes, knows he can do better than this. 

He's not the only one.

Jihoon's impatient sigh comes through the intercom. "You can do better than that," he says flatly. Tone even. He's not quite annoyed yet. Has more patience with Soonyoung than with most of the others, especially when it's just the two of them. Sometimes Soonyoung wonders if he does it on purpose. 

"Sorry, sorry. Lets go again." Soonyoung flaps his hands at Jihoon through the glass and gets him to start the music again. 

Three more tries, and he's getting better, but nowhere near as good as Jihoon wants him to be. By this time, Jihoon is getting irritated. Soonyoung can see it by the way he folds his hands and bends his head, hiding his face. He doesn't have to be next to him to know that Jihoon's shoulders are tense and that he's bouncing one leg, trying to keep his cool.

"Nowhere near good enough," Jihoon says. It's quiet, but it cuts through Soonyoung nonetheless and he inhales sharply. Waits. 

One beat, two beats, three, and Jihoon is on his feet. A couple more seconds and he's in the recording booth, fixing Soonyoung with a glare that makes him stutter an apology.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry." Jihoon's eyes narrow and he steps closer, backing Soonyoung up against the wall. If he hadn't expected this, Soonyoung would've been freaking out. Instead he licks his lips and stares back at Jihoon, stays passive, waits for Jihoon instead of being too forward. 

Of course Jihoon takes full advantage of it. He keeps staring until Soonyoung practically squirms; only then does he close the small remaining distance between them and drags a hand through Soonyoung's hair, tugging hard. 

"Jihoon," Soonyoung groans, but manages to bite back the _please_ that threatens to follow.

Jihoon's grip tightens. "Shut up. You didn't warm up enough before coming, did you?"

Soonyoung can't even nod, but it's not as if Jihoon's looking for an answer anyway. He tuts and looks disappointed, actually disappointed, and that's what makes it unbearable. Soonyoung raises his hands to grasp Jihoon's arm, just holding on, not trying to make him back off, never trying to make him back off. "I can do better, Jihoon, I promise, just--"

"Just what?" Jihoon's voice has a cold edge to it that has Soonyoung shuddering with want.

"I--" Soonyoung swallows on nothing but air, tries to get the words out. Knows that Jihoon likes to hear him say it.

Jihoon tuts again, twists his fingers until Soonyoung gasps at the stings in his scalp. "You just need to be pushed, don't you? Can't just come in here and sing like you're supposed to, you need me to help you."

Soonyoung ignores the pain and nods, eagerly. "Yes, Jihoon, please."

The intake of breath and the slight flush on Jihoon's cheeks is all that gives him away, but it's all Soonyoung needs to know. "Please," he repeats, and Jihoon nods. His grip loosens slightly, enough to give Soonyoung's head a little push.

"On your knees," he orders, and Soonyoung scrambles to comply. His legs are shaky and he hits the floor a little too hard, but doesn't have time to complain about it before Jihoon drags him forward, one hand still tangled firmly in Soonyoung's hair.

With his free hand he tugs down his sweatpants - in a flash Soonyoung realizes he must have worn those on purpose - and pulls his dick out. He's half hard, and strokes himself right in front of Soonyoung's face, makes sure he watches. " _Fuck_ ," Soonyoung mutters, strains to get closer, but Jihoon won't let him.

"Don't be so impatient." Jihoon's voice almost breaks and he groans quietly. Sooyoung looks up at him, marvels at how much control he has, even in moments like these. It makes him want to push things further, much further, but he'll wait for Jihoon, won't try to go there until they're both ready for it. 

Even if it's difficult to wait.

Jihoon's thumb at his mouth brings him back to the moment, and without thinking Soonyoung opens his mouth, licks at Jihoon's thumb. It makes Jihoon laugh, that quiet fond laughter that Soonyoung loves so much. "So eager," Jihoon teases. Dips his thumb into Soonyoung's mouth and then pulls back. Playing with him, but it's light-hearted now and Soonyoung can't help but sigh.

It's loud enough for Jihoon to hear and he scoffs, teasing gone again in a flash. He holds Soonyoung still and tells him to keep his mouth open, then guides his cock slowly inside. Soonyoung struggles against the grip for a moent then gives in, eyes fluttering shut as he takes inch by inch, the feeling familiar but no less exciting. 

"No hands," Jihoon warns, "and don't touch yourself either." He doesn't let go of Soonyoung's hair, but the grip loosens enough for Soonyoung to move, and he doesn't waste any time. Takes Jihoon's cock deeper, bobs his head, tries to push his own limits a little. Hums quietly around the dick filling his mouth and revels in the way Jihoon groans in response. 

Not touching Jihoon is more difficult than not touching himself, and Soonyoung clasps his hands behind his back to keep himself from doing something he's not supposed to. He knows he's blushing by now, but he doesn't mind. He's not embarrassed, hasn't been for a long time. Doesn't need to be embarrassed when he knows that Jihoon likes this side of him. 

"You're so good," Jihoon says, and Soonyoung glances up at him, meets his eyes. If he had been able to, he would have nodded, but Jihoon understands anyway. He shifts and start thrusting into Soonyoung's mouth, shallowly, and Soonyoung tries to take him deeper, but Jihoon hold him in place. Makes the decision for him, goes at his own pace instead of Soonyoung's. It's enough to make Soonyoung squirm, wanting more, deeper, harder, but as always he yields, stops struggling, gives in.

It's what gets to Jihoon, every single time, and both his hands tangle in Soonyoung's hair as he comes, without warning. His nails rake against Soonyoung's scalp hard enough to make his eyes water but Soonyoung wouldn't have it any other way. Soonyoung swallows automatically, doesn't even grimace anymore, and he keeps going until Jihoon pulls away. Could have kept going all day.

Jihoon drags him back onto his feet by his hair and the sting makes Soonyoung whine, reaching for Jihoon because he _needs_ , but Jihoon bats his hands away and shoves a hand down Soonyoung's pants, makes a fist around his cock and jerks him off in quick, shallow motions. The touch is nothing but relief at first; Soonyoung's been hard since Jihoon came into the booth and the sudden friction almost makes his legs give out underneath him again. Jihoon squeezes and changes the rhythm, enough for Soonyoung's hips to buck into the touch and it's so good, so good but never quite enough and--

"Come for me," Jihoon mutters, all edge gone from his voice and it's all Soonyoung needs, grabbing onto Jihoon's shoulders as he rides it out, swears his vision is blurring and everything disappears until all that's left is Jihoon; Jihoon's fingers in his hair, Jihoon's hand still stroking him, Jihoon's breath against his neck. It feels like it takes forever to calm down. The recording booth swims back into focus just in time for Soonyoung to see Jihoon cleaning him up and getting them both dressed again. 

"Jihoonie," Sooyoung says, but Jihoon shakes his head. Back to business, as if nothing has happened.

"Once again, from the top. I think you'll perform much better now." He grins at Soonyoung, can't quite manage to stay the impassive producer, and Soonyoung beams back at him, just like every other time he manages to make Jihoon smile like that. 

 

 

Afterwards, as they're walking back down to the practice room, Jihoon is worried. Practically fusses over Soonyoung like he normally never does. Brushes a hand through his hair, gently this time, and pats his cheek in a way that is probably supposed to be affectionate. "Too much?" he asks with a little laughter that might've been shy, had it been coming from anyone else.

Soonyoung just grins and flings an arm around Jihoon's shoulders, drags him closer. "Just about enough," he reassures. He should probably leave it at that. No, he should definitely leave it at that. 

But what would be the fun in that.

"Next time, you can be rougher." Soonyoung stops outside the door to their practice room and mutters into Jihoon's ear, drops his voice just a little, in the way he knows Jihoon likes. "You could fuck my throat raw and I'd still come back for more, you know."

Jihoon shudders against him, then draws back to stare at him. Soonyoung flashes him a grin before ducking through the door, just in time to avoid the water bottle Jihoon throws at him.


End file.
